The Darkness's Return
by Spywo1
Summary: The sequel to Five Nights at Freddy's the Darkness's Truth, The Darkness's Return takes place 4 months after the events of the nights that Sora and Roxas experienced.
1. Chapter 1

**Well… here we go. This story isn't FNAF anymore except for the references of the last story, but nothing has changed, it's not like the pizzeria stopped existing.**

 **2\. The Darkness's Return**

Chapter 1

The girl wondered across the plains with her green doll… searching endlessly for whatever she could find. The sky was turning grey and it looked like snow would begin to fall.

 _In this world where life can not be born, or destroyed, nor time flows. Why is it that she and I are here? What purpose do we serve here, if any? I've asked myself these questions many times over how long it's been since I arrived here, but I have not found an answer._

"Those lights. The ones rising into the sky. Those are people happiness I think. People's happiness from another world, similar to this one… Only, time flows and life can begin and end. I do not know why we are here, or how. But I'm glad I'm here with you, away from all of the darkness that other world has."

It had been four months since the pizzeria incident at Freddy Fazbear's pizza and since Roxas, Sora, and Axel burned it down to the ground. But even after those four months, no answers had been given onto what those creatures were. It seemed obvious that they were made out of the shadows, darkness perhaps, but how they got form is another question. Sora was still asleep in the hospital bed, not having woken up even after the time passed. The girl also came to visit him here often, never saying anything that could release information, she was hiding something for sure. He thought back to the day he met her, she came into the room looking for him.

" _I'm looking for a… Roxas?"_

It had surprised him, he felt like he had met her before, but couldn't place where.

" _Uh, yeah, I'm Roxas."_

 _He stood up from the bedside and walked over to her._

" _What did you need?"_

 _She shook her head and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room. They continued like this down the hall and out into the back of the hospital._

" _You were one of the brothers to work at the restaurant, right?"_

" _Yeah, I am."_

 _She sighed in relief._

" _Do you remember me?"_

 _He tried to think, but her face didn't bring any memories to mind. He shook his head._

" _That's fine, just know that I will continue to come and I'll tell you when the time is ready."_

 _The girl pulled a small key necklace out of her pocket and placed it in his hand. She looked up at him and let go of his hand, walking off into the forest behind him._

A few hours had passed since he had arrived at the hospital, nobody else had come in to the room except the doctors to check on Sora's condition. It was 5:03pm and he was already feeling tired. He was tempted to get up and leave, it's not like he couldn't stay here though, he just… didn't want to. The sound of the door sliding open was heard, and he looked up to it, he saw the girl who had kept visiting day by day come in once again.

"Hello Roxas."

She slid the door shut behind her.

"Hi. This is really getting old, not knowing your name."

"Your necklace."

"The one you gave me?"

"Yes, that one. Do you remember what it looks like?"

" _You would probably think that you are now dead. You are not. But instead you have currently temporary been linked to a world where time does not flow, and life cannot be born or ended. An illusionary world you might say."_

 _He tilted his head._

" _You are the first person to enter this world in a very long time, but only because I happened to summon you for a task. There are beings near you that hold great power in the darkness. Take this and destroy them."_

 _The girl handed him a key shaped object._

" _Go…"_

"It's obvious it's a key of some sort."

"Go on…"

Images of him slashing dark creatures came to mind. Roxas was confused, he remembered them and running away, but not this blade he held.

 _Heartless… their bodies shall soon gain life of their own and act on their own course. Bodies with no hearts… Nobodies._

He finally got somewhere close to an answer. These creatures, were heartless and nobodies.

"The creatures, I remember you told me once, they were heartless and nobodies."

She smiled.

"And the blade?"

 _Usually this blade would destroy their bodies and release the captured hearts within them… but right now, as you have noticed, they are only multiplying. Exponentially I might add._

 _But… this darkness lurking in the restaurant. This is the truth behind it, The Heartless._

"The restaurant was infested with the creatures. The dark nature I felt in it radiated from them. I'm trying to think, but the blade never had a name. You never told me it."

"I shouldn't have to ever tell you, once you realize the name, you should know the answer you seek."

He felt angry with her, she hadn't been cryptic at all before this, during that night she gave him everything he needed to know.

"You didn't need to know the name then, it would've been dangerous.'

"Huh?"

"Just think back, and you'll find it."

" _Why are you smiling? You're about to die."_

" _So are you…"_

" _No… I'm not. Heartless!"_

 _He raised his blade above his head and the darkness from it swirled around him, surrounding him in a full dark shell. It was exactly him with all the features… but bigger and gave off an extremely dark aura._

" _This. This is the darkness true form!"_

' _ **Roxas… if you wish to survive, release the light within your blade just before his attack reaches you.'**_

' _Got it.'_

 _The man attacked at him with the now completely black blade, Roxas raised his blade and shouted._

" _Light! Lend me your power!"_

Roxas felt like he was back in this moment. He could see the man in purple swinging his blade towards him, and in his own hand he saw the blade he held during that night. Nothing was moving around him, but he felt like he could hear a whisper.

 _Key…_

 _Key…_

 _Key…_

 _Keyblade…_

"Keyblade!"

Roxas shouted the name suddenly, balls of light from the floor swirled around him until they reached his hands and moving off of them into the air, creating an object as they did. The lights died out, and in Roxas' hand was his keyblade.

 **I didn't think I would write this chapter this soon after the end of the other story. But I guess when you're stuck on one story you write another and you have ideas flowing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How is this out so quick? What is this?**

Chapter 2

Roxas woke up looking slightly at his ground and legs. He seemed to have fallen asleep on the hospital chair. From the corner of his eye he saw his phone blinking on the bedside table next to him.

 _Namine._

He slowly stretched his arms and back then proceeding to grab his phone.

 _ **Keyblade…**_

His hand stopped in place just as he was about to pick up the phone, the room felt different to him, like another person had entered.

 _ **Key…blade…**_

There it was again. Was it a whisper? Or his imagination?

 _Key…_

 _Key…_

 _Key…_

 _Keyblade…_

"Keyblade!"

Roxas shouted the name suddenly, balls of light from the floor swirled around him until they reached his hands and moving off of them into the air, creating an object as they did. The lights died out, and in Roxas' hand was his keyblade.

Roxas remembered what had happened before he felt asleep, looking down at his hand he saw that there was nothing in it, then looking around the room. But to no avail he saw the so called Keyblade. The presence in the room he felt in the room was still there if there was any, he gazed around the room, hoping to find what was possibly here. His eyes finally landed on a dark part of the room, it looked like something was moving in a ring on the wall. As he continued to watch it, a figure appeared and begun to become clearer and clearer to his vision. It was a girl slightly smaller than him, will black hair down to her shoulders at the back, getting shorter at the front which went down to her chin, at least what he could see. She wore a plain black coat which was undone revealing that she more a casual black shirt. She wore normal black jeans which were a bit damaged, but in a state fit to where. He then noticed that she had blue eyes, even in the dark. The girl continued to walk towards him, then stopping a step away from him.

"Roxas."

Her voice was light, and slightly familiar. But he had never seen her before. No way had she known him.

"Roxas," She repeated, "I need you to come with me."

"Sorry?" He asked. "I don't know you."

She glared at him, then after a while she stopped, her eyes going back to normal after realizing that he didn't.

"My name is Xion."

 _Finally, someone with a name._

"It's obvious I didn't come through the door but I can't tell you where I did either. Just come with me and you'll find out, everyone else and I really need your help…"

He thought he heard her mutter 'to save him' under her breath, but he brushed it off, probably wasn't important to what she needed him for information wise.

"Look… Xion was it?" She nodded. "I can't help you, I have to stay here with Sora and Namine. Plus I have someone else continuing to visit me in here every day who will give me the answers to everything I need."

Xion sighed.

"Roxas, remember the name Xion, she told me to tell you that so try!"

"Who did?"

"The one who visits you every day! That's why I know where you are."

Roxas thought about the name Xion, the sensation he got when he tried was like the one he felt earlier on when the girl was here making him remember his own past. Flashes of Xion came into his mind, but in different clothes and locations.

 _What is this? Who is this? Where is this? When is this?_

He saw a door, he was in a cave with Namine, he had the keyblade in his hand and Namine was holding her hands up to produce some sort of barrier around the both of them to protect them from

"The heartless!"

He spoke the words loudly, Xion was smiling.

"So you have some sort of connection, but who am I?"

 _ **Key…blade…**_

"You're someone important to me in these… memories? I get the feeling that me here is really trying to find and protect you. I'm worried about you maybe."

 _ **Keyblade…**_

Xion looked slightly shocked.

"I've… never heard those words from you before… not in a while at least."

 _ **Keyblade**_

"It really seems like I truly am."

He saw himself and Namine unwillingly go through the door. White was all around him, his vision eventually clearing he saw the girl that was visiting him everyday walking through a door. Her lips were moving, but he could not hear anything. The presence of the Roxas he was looking through disappeared, and he was left alone with her. She walked up to him.

"I will not force you to go… But if you do, I will warn you that you might not be able to come back…"

 _ **Keyblade!**_

His vision blurred and he came back to focus. Xion was looking around her, creatures came up from the shadows, taking form like they did 4 months ago.

"Roxas! Are you coming?"

Xion was yelling at him, she was trying to head towards the wall where she emerged.

"This is your one chance to decide!'

" _I will not force you to go… But if you do, I will warn you that you might not be able to come back…"_

He thought to what the girl had just said to him, if he went he might not be able to go back. He did not want to do that without having Sora safe from these creatures first.

"Keyblade!"

Roxas yelled the word, the heartless turned towards him as the balls of light quickly released from the ground, forming the keyblade in his hand.

 _Let's do this._

He charged into the crowd of heartless, remembering how he dealt with them 4 months ago. He slashed at their bodies, slicing them in two. The halves dissipated into the light, travelling upwards.

"R-Roxas?"

"Sorry Xion." He slashed at another heartless which jumped towards him. "I can't leave until I know Sora is safe."

She was startled, but continued to run through the heartless to the portal. The heartless jumped into her way, she tried to hit them away. A few were hit by her arms and into the direction of Roxas' blade as he slashed them in midair, trying to make his way to her killing as many heartless as possible. Only a few feet away from her portal she was tackled down by 5 heartless as she ran. The portal closed right in front of her and Roxas.

 **This… well uh this… this was SO easy to write. Well I guess everything IS coming together. But now I have to wait until more things happen. Annoying me, annoying.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I seem to be better at writing quicker and piecing together things as people have said. Well hope whoever reads this, and thanks to whoever follows.**

Chapter 3

Roxas watched as Xion was tackled by 5 heartless and the portal closed right after. He ran to her aid, killing the heartless on top of her in one swing, then proceeding to spin in a tornado fashion to clear off the surrounding heartless. Little by little the heartless died, he watched the darkness rise into the air and disappear each time one was killed with his blade. He wished that the keyblade would activate its light power just like it did back in the restaurant, but it was hardly even glowing to signify that it could even be used. Xion had moved to the corner off the room, sitting up against the wall of the room to try and hide herself from the heartless. One or two occasionally made its way over to her, but Roxas was quick enough to dash over and kill however many where there. Periodically a heartless tried to jump up onto Sora, but it had no luck with Roxas in the room, he wasn't letting anything touch Sora. More heartless were dying than were actually making their way into the room, but even so, the amount of them that he had faced so far had made him exhausted, he had only just woke after all. The room was soon clear of heartless, no more were coming in and he was exhausted. He dropped to his knees, letting go of the keyblade as well. As it hit the ground it disappeared into light particles.

 _That would have been so much easier with that light burst…_

 _ **It only happened that last time because you were going to die otherwise Roxas. Since you are its wielder, it wishes to protect you, so it activated its true power liked you wished. But in turn, it lost a lot of power and has been resting for these past four months. Just like you, and every other living creature, it has a will and soul, just not a suitable body, so it chooses a wielder to fight alongside it.**_

 _So how do I recharge it without losing it for so long?_

 _ **Just do what you've been doing, kill heartless.**_

 _Alright, and about Xion, why did you send her here?_

 _ **Because, you need to save yourself from that other world from the same darkness that is currently inside of Sora.**_

 _But… I have to save Sora then if that's the case._

 _ **Don't worry, you'll find a way. From what I know it's the same exact darkness, but in different times, and are both the same exact age.**_

 _How is that possible?_

 _ **I don't know Roxas, I do not know.**_

"Roxas!"

He heard a loud voice from behind him, his head turned slightly towards it. Xion was running towards him, and before he knew it she had him in an embrace. They stayed like this for some time, Roxas was too startled to do anything, a girl that he just had just met, hugging him.

"Xion?"

"Just let me stay like this. I've never been able to, and now that the portal's closed…"

"Oh… right."

Roxas continued to not move, letting Xion embrace him, she could no longer go back to the Roxas in her world. If she was never been able to do this, which must mean that she isn't with him, since it is him it'd probably be Namine. A time like this would be a good time for the girl to show up again, but as Xion said that she sent her here, she must be in the other world watching over the Roxas there. Xion let go of him and stood up, she looked around, laying her eyes on Sora, she walked over.

"You must feel terrible, seeing him like this. I know he would."

He didn't respond, she already knew how he felt. Terrible didn't sum in all up though, there had been a small period of time where Sora was calling him on his phone, but when he picked it up it ended. The calls didn't even save to his call log, he thought he had been going crazy. Namine noticed that Sora was calling him as well so he knew he wasn't, the girl also explained to him that if is a soul is strong enough as well as the bodies condition, some things like him showing up or like the calling could happen.

"What do we do now Xion?"

"I… I don't know Roxas, I can't go back, and we've got these creatures to deal with."

"For now, I think we should leave the hospital."

"Okay."

Roxas got off of the ground, walking over to Xion and Sora. He noticed that a dark aura was surrounding Sora, but so was the whole room. He grabbed Xion's arm and they left the room into the hall. Xion looked around them, darkness was following them, nothing was happening though.

"Uh… Roxas? I don't think this darkness is so good."

They began to pick up the pace down the hall, the darkness followed suite.

 _Where to go, where to go…_

 _Oh where is she when I need her the most. You were just her before dammit!_

No response, Roxas and Xion were left on their own. The darkness was catching up quickly to them, Xion had no way to protect herself if they were cornered. They continued running for a bit before meeting a crossroad.

 _Left or right… I don't know the hospital._

 _Quickly Roxas, quickly!_

His initial instinct was to go left, he pulled Xion along, running down the left hall as fast as possible, but his fear came true, they were cornered. The darkness formed right in front of them as they turned around, it struck to attack, Roxas dodged it, but Xion was too slow and her body was pierced by the darkness's attack.

"Xion!"

He watched as her lifeless body well to the ground, her body dissolving into the darkness.

"Xion!"

Roxas's sight went black.

 **Welp… bye Xion :'(**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope, I really hope things turn out well for Roxas here. HAHAHA. I'm sorry… I was a bit evil, killing off a second character.**

Chapter 4

 _Darkness…_

 _Where… am I?_

Xion's dead body falling to the ground flashed before his eyes and played over and over. The darkness must have gotten him as well. He deserved it, he couldn't go through the portal to save himself, and now he lost Xion as well. Even though he had only know her for a small matter of time, he felt like he had lost a deep connection in his life. If he did summon the keyblade then… would he have had enough time? Or did he make the wrong choice when turning left? It didn't seem like he would ever know.

 _ **Rox…as…**_

He thought he heard something in the darkness, how cruel, the darkness was tormenting him instead of letting him die. Having to see Xion die over and over was his punishment for even trying to run.

 _ **Roxas…**_

This time, the voice was clearer, it was definitely there, and familiar. What was it saying?

 _ **Roxas… keyblade…**_

Roxas? Keyblade? That much was hearable, but what was he supposed to do with it, summoning it, balls of light surrounding his hand, making it appear instantly. It was glowing bright, brighter than he had even seen it. His hand was heated slightly from the glow.

 _I don't think even the light ability will work. If only I was next to Xion again._

 _Xion… Just once more, please._

The keyblade grew brighter, responding to the name. Roxas noticed this.

 _Xion… thought's couldn't be enough if I've had to yell before._

"Xion! LET ME BE THERE BESIDE YOU ONCE AGAIN!"

His mind thought back to the choice of left or right…

Roxas's eyes opened, he had Xion's arm in his hand, running down the hall they came to a crossroad. He wasted no time on his decision, he didn't stop running and continued to pull Xion onwards down the right hall.

"Keyblade!"

The keyblade appeared in his hand instantaneously, he was now prepared for the darkness that was chasing him. It was still glowing extremely bright as it did when he was in the darkness. The darkness was catching up quickly, he had no choice.

"Xion, run ahead! Find a way out, I'll fight it."

She nodded and ran off down the hall. He couldn't waste any time on this. The darkness took form and attacked in the same way, only this time there was one target to put all of its power into, just what he wanted.

"Light!"

The keyblade released a huge amount of light upon impact, destroying all of the darkness, hopefully down to the hospital room as well. Xion came back running as Roxas turned around to head down the hall.

"Left then right. Exit's after that, let's go."

"Yeah."

He was glad to have Xion back, even though he had only lost her for a short time, it felt horrible. One of these times he won't be able to save her, he knew that, taking this power for granted is not something he should ever do, just this once he'll use that, and that's it. Namine once told him theories of time and space, and by what she said, it's not good to mess with time at all, even slightly. If he had to use this time power that he had ever again, he would use it to save more than just one person, and in only an event that wasn't his fault. They could now see the exit to the hospital, it was dark outside, he had no idea what time it was, but at least his home was close. He didn't think Namine was home, if she was then he'd have quite a bit of explaining to do.

"Hey Roxas?" Xion glanced outside at the dark sky. "How far away is your house?"

"It's not too far Xion, also Namine won't be home."

"That's a shame… we're really good friends in the other world, since I'm stuck here I'd like to get to know her."

"Maybe some other time."

The two exited the hospital and turned left towards Roxas's house. A few cars went pass while they were walking, providing some light occasionally. One of the roads they went down had no light what so ever, no cars ever came down it either.

"Roxas!"

Except one…

"Roxas! Need a ride?"

It was Axel, he should have expected him to be out this late driving around.

"Yeah sure."

Axel looked at Xion, then smirked at Roxas.

"So… who's the girl? Taking advantage of the fact that Namine isn't home to get some spice in?"

He sighed.

"Axel, shut up and get us to my place, you know that isn't the case." Then shaking his head and muttering, "After all, I'm not you."

"Heard that! Ahh, you wish you could be though!"

Xion sat silently in the back, watching the two argue on and on for the whole ride. It reminded her of Roxas and Axel back in the other world, nothing was truly different here except that Sora was in hospital and they didn't know her, if she even existed here. Axel stopped in front of a normal white looking house, she recognised this as one of the house they often passed on the way to school, it seemed so unimportant then. If she was to ever go back if possible, she'd make sure to take a look at it every morning and think of this time. They said goodbye to Axel, finally telling him her name with the obvious response of that he was Axel and "Got it memorized?" Yes, she was pretty sure she had it memorized. Roxas opened the door and she gazed inside, taking it all in. She saw that the place had a normal interior with a couch and a chair, coffee table and the kitchen bench was in reach from the couch. Upstairs seemed to be where the bedrooms were.

"Make yourself at home, bed's upstairs, sleep in my room, I'll be out here."

"Huh, why?"

"Something just tells me I should. I'll probably just be thinking about what happened today."

"Oh… ok."

Xion walked upstairs to the bedroom, leaving Roxas behind.

 _Why do I have this feeling to stay here?_

Roxas heard the door handle moving, it stopped and opened. In walked a girl in a white dress, just like Namine's dress she wore today, but he knew this figure to well. She was finally back to see him. The illusionary girl.

 **This was waaaay too quick to write. No time to complain about Xion you guys! No time to complain.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sky was white with clouds rolling in. It was starting to get colder. The doll looked outside the window, he saw that the ground had started to form tiny white crystals on the grass. The girl was sitting down against the wall, keeping her body heat in, trying to keep warm. She had said to him that winter was soon, and once that happened she wouldn't be able to move. He would have to hurry if his plan was to succeed. Opening the door, the doll heard a voice.

"Are you leaving?"

He nodded.

"Please, don't go. Stay with me."

The doll turned around and left, closing the door to not let any more of the cold air inside. The cool wind brushed passed his face, he couldn't feel anything though, he was made of junk after all. The girl had made him from her wishes and some junk that was always around the area, this was how his soul was linked to this world. It wasn't very fun floating around this empty world alone. But that's what he was doing now, without her, travelling around this empty, sorrowful world to look for junk in order to build something that could help them leave this world. Something that flew perhaps. Occasionally, he would fine a few bits and bobs, here and there, to gather into the pile of already gathered parts. He could see some type of animal always wandering around in groups of 3 to 5, but they were not sentient. They were just objects here, imitating how they would act in the other world. How he wished he could get there soon. The girl had come out of the small house, watching him gather the pieces until he came back.

"You've found a lot."

He nodded. Things would be much easier if he could speak, he could tell her his plan, but all he could do is think and hope that someday she could hear his voice.

 _I did, but I still need a way to build it._

The girl watched him pick up some of the parts and try to put them together, they stayed there for a bit before falling down to the ground. He tried a few more times before the girl leant down and put them together for him. They didn't fall.

 _Maybe you need a heart to do this, just as she did with my body._

As time passed and more and more pieces were fit together, the girl started to slow down in her movements. She was cold, almost too cold to move, but she didn't want to stop working. If she did, that would mean that precious time would be wasted on getting out of this world. If she knew what he was trying to build earlier, he was sure that she would have gone out there to gather the junk herself. Her breath slowed, and with each breath he could see the warmth from her escaping as she breathed.

"Cold." She whispered, trying to hold it in, not wanting him to hear. "Why do you want this?"

 _I feel like you or I belong in this world, that we belong in another one. I want to escape._

In response, he grabbed her hand, then together walking back inside before she couldn't move any longer.

Roxas stayed in place, looking at the girl in the door. She had been gone for the rest of the day after she left, and now she was back. It would have helped if she was there in the hospital, but he did manage to get back safely with Xion. Well, after what had happened with the time power, he couldn't exactly say safely. The two continued to stay in their place, the girl at the door, and Roxas just inside, facing her. Xion hadn't come down from upstairs, she was probably getting comfortable. It was a while before any of them spoke up, but when someone finally did, it was the girl.

"Maybe now you realize the keyblade's true power. I warn you that it can only be used in certain instances, and also if you miss the point you're supposed to use it, then you won't be able to use it at all."

By certain instances, did she mean when he was going to die? Or if someone else was who was important to his survival? Either way, the only answer he could find himself is that it happened when he needed to live or be saved in the future by someone who was in danger at that moment.

"Who are you?" He asked out of nowhere, "Who exactly are you?"

She sighed, maybe not wanting to explain. But she started anyway.

"I am a being from another world, not the same world Xion is from, but one that is both extremely far away, but very close at the same time. I cannot return to that world, so I reside here, and in the other world, helping the people in need, as well as my one main goal. That goal has taken me many years to try and complete, but it is finally coming together. The world I am from is empty, sorrowful, and time does not flow. Life does not exist, but imitations of life are there like animals. I was always lonely until I met someone in need, he was watching me everyday. So, I went out everyday and gathered parts to make him a body. Eventually we both left that world and ended up away from each other. But you do remind me of him, Roxas. The goal I came here to complete after leaving that world was instantly given to me, it is a prophecy, which requires a lot of people to complete. You are part of it, which is why I sent Xion here, but now it can't be completed with you still here in this world. As you can probably tell, I can travel between the two worlds freely as I have connections to both of them, both of which are you Roxas. You are the only one who can hear my voice when I am not in the same world as you, which is why I think you are the one in this prophecy."

"And what is this prophecy?"

"I only know one of the many stanzas. But I will recite it for you."

 _ **Bring forth the other,**_

 _ **As once one is gone, he shall step forward.**_

 _ **If one refuses, a new story will birth.**_

 _ **If one accepts, twilights end will begin,**_

 _ **And destiny's beginning will end,**_

 _ **For the empty, sorrowful world…**_

 **Well there's this chapter over, now, who has read my other story, Twilight Islands?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" _ **Bring forth the other,**_

 _ **As once one is gone, he shall step forward.**_

 _ **If one refuses, a new story will birth.**_

 _ **If one accepts, twilights end will begin,**_

 _ **And destiny's beginning will end,**_

 _ **For the empty, sorrowful world…"**_

Roxas felt like he had heard this before, it also sounded like it had something to do with her world, she had mentioned it being empty, and sorrowful. He himself might be the 'other' mentioned, as Xion asked him to come help his other self, but he pretty much refused as Sora is still in hospital sleeping, he can't just leave him. So, he refused and a new story was born? If he accepted he would've gone to the other world, so that makes sense. What was the other world's name though?

"What's the other world's name?"

"The name? Twilight Islands."

Twilight Islands, somehow he recognized that, if he accepted then would that world begin to end? Or is that word just like this one with many other worlds in it, like Twilight Town? If it was like that, it wouldn't be as bad, just having a world end on you with no alternative, but it would still be horrible, destroying peoples' homes like that.

"Twilight Islands itself doesn't exist, it is a place created from two hearts of worlds very similar to itself. If it were to end, the people on it would end up in either one of those worlds, depending on where they were there."

Her comment had answered his question, but the only thing left to know is destiny's beginning, and its end. So something will begin, thus ending something as it begins. Whatever that could be seems to have happened already if her world was gone, but it has to happen in the future if he's the one to make the choice.

"It once had another name, I do not know it myself, but as it was created it formed some kind of illusion around it, making it look like two worlds at once."

This would have been the two world hearts coming together to make it.

"Would any of the prophecy be here, or does Xion know any part of it?"

"No, I have not found anything in this world, and Xion does not know of it."

If no part of the prophecy was here, then that means he couldn't figure out anything else to base a decision on. Going to the world would start the prophecy for good, although, he was already living in an event stated. He felt like he just had to continue it, even if that meant Twilight Islands getting destroyed, she did say it would be fine after all. Roxas thought for a bit, trying to think along the lines of Twilight's end and Destiny's beginning.

 _ **To twilights end...**_

 _ **And destiny's beginning...**_

These words felt familiar, he knew them.

 _ **To twilights end...**_

 _ **And destiny's beginning...**_

But from where? They were not words from this world, if they were from the other, why could they reach him?

 _ **To twilights end...**_

 _ **And destiny's beginning...**_

 _ **A new journey, is born.**_

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure out where these words were coming from.

 _ **Born in light...**_

 _ **Hidden in darkness...**_

 _ **To twilights end...**_

 _ **And destiny's beginning...**_

 _ **A new journey, is born.**_

Was this the first stanza? Maybe so, then if the second stanza was what he had heard from the girl.

 _ **Bring forth the other,**_

 _ **As once one is gone, he shall step forward.**_

 _ **If one refuses, a new story will birth.**_

 _ **If one accepts, twilights end will begin,**_

 _ **And destiny's beginning will end,**_

 _ **For the empty, sorrowful world…**_

There has got to be more, but after these two stanzas, he couldn't think of anything else. If he was told the second, and thought of the first, then the third would have to be hidden somewhere in the other world. If so, he'd probably never hear it. Footsteps were heard from the stairs, he turned around to see Xion coming down them and into the room. She looked confusing, looking straight past him at the girl behind him.

"Y-you. You're here?! Shouldn't you be with Roxas? Or is he…"

"Roxas should be fine, I never left him either. I guess I've never explained anything clearly."

The girl walked past Roxas and inside to the main room, heading towards Xion.

"You see Xion, to me, that event hasn't happened yet, you have come here to this world to gather Roxas, but the portal closed correct?"

"Yes."

"As much as I'd like to send you there now, I can't. There are certain times where the worlds connect enough for a portal to be opened."

Now Roxas was confused, she was going in-between this world, and the other whenever she wished. She had also said that she had sent Xion here to bring him to that world, and now she was saying that that event hadn't happened to her yet.

"But you said earlier that you sent Xion to bring me to Twilight Islands."

"I did say that, and I did send Xion here. I know that I sent her here because she said that I did. You didn't see me, but I was in the hospital room at that time."

The room went silent, who was she, and what was she doing? If she was trying to complete the prophecy then she must have information on some events that were happening across the different worlds, but if the event hadn't happened to her then she wasn't travelling through time, only space. The more he thought about this, the more his head hurt, it was too confusing for him.

"I'm going to lie down, Xion, I think you should head off to sleep too."

She nodded in response, the girl began to walk away from Xion as well, letting Xion go upstairs. He watched her open the door and leave, his vision was blurry, he couldn't see anything but her white figure moving, further, and further away from him.

He watched her as she walked towards him, pieces of junk in hand. The sky was whiter than any other day, clouds covered almost all of the sky. The wind blew colder each day as they continued to gather junk. With her help, some of the project was built, and more pieces had been gathered. A pile almost taller than him had been formed beside the project. He knew that this would take a while, but he felt like he was running out of time with the world growing colder. She had placed the pieces down and started to piece them together with the rest of the project. It was an odd shape, but if it worked, then they could leave this world together.

 **I got stuck around 690 words for a while… But words came to mind after a while.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Time was frozen, he could see the hit coming, but it wasn't moving. The dark figure was stuck, he couldn't move either, but he was conscious. Apart from the dark figure, he felt another presence coming towards him, it was familiar, but no one came to mind. He felt himself getting lighter and lighter, he then saw his own body move from the position it was in and walk behind the figure and to Sora, who was cut up pretty badly. He recognised his surroundings now, it was the night where he and Axel had burned down the restaurant. Over where Sora was, balls of light came from the ground and his body walked back and into its original position. Roxas was now back inside of his body, viewing the area from his own point of view. Time had resumed and he blocked with his keyblade, unleashing its power and destroying all the surrounding darkness.

 _Roxas._

He heard a noise, someone calling to him. This happened too often for his liking, but at least it gave him a sense of what was happening.

 _Roxas._

There it was again, was it the girl? Or someone else? Whoever it was they were probably going to be saying his name until he responded.

"Roxas!"

He opened his eyes and saw that Xion was over him, looking extremely worried. He swore that it wasn't Xion calling out to him but he didn't care. Most of his vision was black, it must still be night.

"We have to go, now!"

Xion pulled him up off the ground, then he saw what most of his vision was consumed by. The darkness. His house was covered in it wall to wall. Creatures were forming in front of his eyes. They hadn't attacked them yet, he wondered why. He looked around, but no one but he and Xion were in the room. The door was blocked off by the darkness, it was leaking through it into the house, the steps were still usable but they would have to get there quick. Xion saw that the staircase was usable and dragged Roxas with her over to it. Climbing up the stairs, the darkness followed, creating creatures as it covered more ground. They went into the bedroom and shut the door, hoping that it would slow down the darkness.

"What do we do Roxas?"

"Only thing really is to fight. Stay in the corner and don't move."

Xion rushed over to the corner while Roxas summoned his keyblade. The familiar balls of light came from the ground and formed the blade in his hand. It was glowing bright, but not as bright as it was that night. The door burst open in front of him, dark creatures pouring into the room. He went straight into them, swinging his blade at them. For every one he killed there was another one to take its place instantly, but his keyblade continued to glow stronger each time he killed one. The darkness was throwing itself at him, only to get cut down and make him stronger. The keyblade was glowing almost pure white now, the darkness was getting weaker. He tried to stab his blade straight into it, however it formed an arm like shape and hit the keyblade out of his hands and across the room. Roxas retreated quickly, but it disappeared right in front of his eyes in a dark portal. Xion was yelling at him, trying to get his attention, she herself was getting dragged into a portal as well, he though he saw a white hand pulling her in, but before he could confirm that, Xion was through the portal. The darkness was closing in on him from behind, striking at him rapidly, he rolled to get out of the way. He was now in front of the same portal Xion had just got pulled into, it was now or never, save Xion or don't. He ran into the portal, and to his surprise it closed behind him, leaving the darkness behind.

He watched her as she continued to piece together the junk from the pile, she was much colder than before, but she wasn't stopping. He walked over to her and pulled on her dress, making her look at him.

"I'm fine, I can still move."

He shook his head in response.

"You want me to go inside."

He nodded.

"What about you? Are you going to look for more pieces?"

Another nod in response.

"Please, stay with me."

He grabbed her hand, then letting go shortly after and began to walk into the distance hills. He stopped and turned around to face her.

 _I'll be back soon._

Waving at her, she walked into the small house, away from the outside cold.

 **A bit short, I took an extra week to see if I could add more but nothing would fit. But at least the next chapter will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welp, writing this took a while. No chances anywhere… Oh well, it's written now.**

Chapter 8

Roxas got up off the cold floor. Looking around, he couldn't see anything. He tried to find a wall with his hands, but no luck. Continuing to do this action for a while, his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of the room, he found that he was in Sora's hospital room. Trying to find Xion he quickly walked around the room, hoping to find her quickly. As he walked around the room, he glanced over at Sora occasionally, while doing this, he was walking a bit too quickly and hit something on the ground, then falling to the ground himself. When he hit the ground, he was expecting a hard landing, but it was a slightly soft landing instead. Cloth brushed his face as he tried to get up, losing grip in his hands and having them slide apart. Roxas managed to get himself up against the wall on his second attempt. Looking at Xion, he could tell that she was unconscious, most likely from the portal. He was still confused about it, so far no darkness had come through into the room, and the portal had closed behind him, sending him here. In any case it wasn't created by it. Getting up he walked over to Sora, putting his hand on his head, he noticed that a thin layer of purple light was surrounding him.

"This is what happens when the darkness begins to take over."

A voice behind Roxas echoed throughout the room.

"You don't have much time, Roxas."

Turning around, he saw the familiar figure of the girl. Beside her, he though he saw another girl.

"Is… Is there someone next to you?"

The girl tilted her head to the side, looking directly at Roxas. To the right of her, he thought he saw another girl do the same.

"This world has been connected, tied to the darkness. Roxas, what you are seeing as this second girl is actually me being pulled from this world. I shouldn't be here. You already know what to do, so please, do it before everything falls apart."

The room illuminated a purple light, radiating across the walls and making everything viewable. The source of purple light was coming from Sora, growing brighter every second. Walking over to Sora, he summoned the Keyblade, it was glowing intensely, just as it did four months ago.

"Light, lend me your power!"

A sudden burst of light had filled the room, returning the room to its normal dark state without the purple light. Sora had also been relieved of the purple aura. Sighing in relief Roxas turned around to get Xion, beside her was a body of darkness.

"I see that you now have the power to fight…. But, how can you fight me now? Can you really face someone you consider a friend?"

The darkness had disappeared, taking Xion's body as it had done with Sora.

"Xion!"

Xion's body charged at him, striking him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. He moaned in pain, Keyblade still in hand.

 _I have to block… and somehow fight back, but how?_

The corrupted Xion striked Roxas again, hitting his Keyblade as he blocked. He jumped off the ground and swung back at her, missing as she jumped back. Creatures had begun to waver into the room, coming at Roxas from all sides. Spinning to destroy all of them, he used the momentum from the spin to lunge towards Xion, it was easily side stepped and he was hit with a Keyblade from behind. Landing on the floor again, he was swarmed by the darkness, it was surrounding him. He tried to fend them off with his Keyblade, but there were too many. Unlike four months ago, there would be no one to save him from this. Sora was still asleep, even if he was awake he'd be useless. Xion was corrupted, there was no way she could gain control again. The chances of Axel hitting his car into a hospital room that was above the ground would be extremely unreal. With Namine gone out for the night, there was no way she would know he was gone, and what could she do anyway? And… the girl, she had disappeared right in front of him, there was no way she could get back here, if only he had another chance…

It was cold, the sky grew whiter, clouds were blocking out the sunlight more day by day. They didn't have much time if they wanted to leave this world. He could see that small house in the distance as well as the pile of junk to the side, more pieces were getting added each day as he went out further and further, only to collect less and less. This world was empty, not like the other one, he knew it was out there, somewhere. Putting the pieces into the pile, the girl had come out.

"It's getting colder each day. We might not be able to make it in time."

He grabbed her hand as reassurance.

 _We will make it, even if you can't hear me, we will make it._

"Hey."

He tilted his head.

"Why don't we go there?"

She pointed far off into the horizon where the sun set each day.

"If we stay here for too long we won't make it, but if we leave now, we could."

Nodding in response, the two, hand in hand, embarked on a long, long journey.

Roxas awoke in an office, Sora next to him. He looked around and felt like he had been in this place before. The clock on the desk read 11:59pm and there were two doors, one on each side of him. He finally knew where he was, the restaurant.

 **You know what? I'll just leave it here, the chapter has been NEEDING to come out for a while… almost 2 months? It won't be as long as a wait… hopefully, I want to get back writing Twilight Islands dammit!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Roxas felt the dark room closing in on him, the familiar scene was unfolding once again, the restaurant walls around him, Sora next to him in the office, and the animatronics at the doors. He seemed to keep returning to this night, something important was here. He got up and tried to walk around, but just like last time, he fell unconscious, Sora catching him.

"You have returned."

White surrounded him, the sky, the ground, everything.

"What happened? You shouldn't be here."

"Well…"

Roxas explained everything to her, the four months of that girl not being there, how she had come back time after time, saving him again and again. How Xion would have been dead if he didn't manage to turn back time. Everything.

"You've had quite a journey Roxas. And now you're here."

"I would have thought that you were the person guiding me along all this time. But all of this is new to you."

He couldn't see her, but Roxas knew that she was smiling.

"I'm glad to have heard your voice, Roxas…"

Waking up to silence, he felt like this shouldn't be happening. Last time he woke to Sora pleading for him to wake up. Now, Sora wasn't there, nor were the animatronics that should be coming for him. Knowing that he had fallen unconscious and entered that world, he started to walk around, only hoping to find something.

 _Anything…_

He had come to a stop at a wall, words were etched into it.

" _One story is possessed…_

 _One story is not…_

 _As one story together creates this prophecy_

 _One needs to decide which path to take_

 _One path leads to possessed…_

 _One path leads to possession…_

 _One path together leads to truth…_

 _One does not have time decide…_

 _Hurry… Roxas._ "

"This is odd, so out of place. What is this?"

"So, you have found it." A male voice came from behind him, "I can't let you leave here now that you have. Die!"

The man quickly swung his blade at Roxas' back, only finding that no contact was made. Snarling at Roxas as he saw him darting around him the room.

 _Jeez, what can I possibly do?_

"Stop running and fight!"

Roxas pulled the Keyblade back and swung it at the man while he was turned around. The blade had sliced into his body.

"Nice try, Roxas."

A light came from his body and the wound had healed around the Keyblade, forcing it to unsummon. Roxas saw a blade come into his direct vision, barely missing him. Noticing the ground around the blade, a darkness was growing on it rapidly.

 _Not good!_

Jumping out of range of the darkness, it shot out a beam dark energy. Before him now stood a dark copy of himself.

 _What the hell am I supposed to do?_

"Look, Roxas, you'll never be able to beat yourself, just give up already."

Roxas summoned the keyblade just moments before the dark copy swung at him, he blocked the attack, sending the dark copy to let out a fury of attacks one after the other. All he could do was block the attacks and hope for an opening. The attacks still continued, after some time the keyblade had unsummoned itself.

 _Crap!_

Roxas summoned the keyblade again, only just before the attacks hit him.

The keyblade had been unsummoned and summoned multiple times now, Roxas was starting to feel tired and weak.

"Give up already! You can't win! Your useless keyblade can't do anything anymore."  
"QUIT!  
GIVE UP!  
NO MOTIVATION!  
NO DETERMINATION!  
YOU CAN'T WIN NOW!

WHY ARE YOU STILL FIGHTING?!

DARKNESS WILL PREVAIL OVER LIGHT!

LOSE! QUIT! GIVE UP!

NO MOTIVATION!

NO DETERMINATION!

WHAT GOOD IS IT TO KEEP FIGHTING?!

…

…..

….  
Why must you still live on…"

The keyblade unsummoned once again, summoning it again, he burst forward, striking the dark copy.

"I HAVE MOTIVATION! I HAVE DETERMINATION! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! I WILL SAVE SORA AND XION!"

Roxas repeatedly striked the dark copy, he didn't care where it hit, as long as he hit it.

"YOU REALLY THINK DARKNESS CAN PREVAIL OVER LIGHT?! THEN SHOW ME WITH YOUR POWER!"

The final strike was made on the dark copy, destroying it into a cloud of dark smoke.

"Come at me, I'm still standing…"

"I WILL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF DARKNESS THEN, SAVE YOUR PRAYERS!"

The room was over taken by the darkness releasing from his body, there was no room to move, only enough space for the two of them to be standing.  
"You think this is all Roxas?!"  
Darkness encased Roxas in a hold, he tried to struggle… But it was no use.  
The keyblade had unsummoned once again, Roxas tried to summon it again… But it was no use.  
He tried to reach out for the girl, anybody… But nobody came.  
"SHOW ME YOUR MOTIVATION NOW ROXAS! SHOW ME YOUR DETERMINATION!  
Show me how nice it is to die…"  
He attacked Roxas once, everything went black.

 **I tr &*ied to ge&*t t&*^$^his out earl*(ie#$%r, b&*ut I've ha%^d trou*%^ble w$%riting this scen $e, so I th%$ou%^$ght tha^&t rea&*$lesing this no&*w as it is w^&ould be be$%tter and I can st^&%art the nex^&t chap&*ter with wha&t I want to haY&pp #en...**

"But that of course requires motivation and determination… Doesn't it?  
DIE!

This story… Is mine now. Have fun never seeing Roxas again.

T^^%&h^&%i&%&s *(i^&%s^^&$ $%n%^%^o^%^t#$# t%^$%h$%#e#$ #$e5^n%^$%d


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

"Before any of this happened, Roxas life was very boring. He lived a normal school life; woke up, went to school, went home, repeating this routine every. Single. Day. Hoping to break this routine, he went and got a job with his brother, who had traumatic experiences with the place in the past, how stupid he was to bring his brother back there. Not that Sora remembered the event anyway, he still loved the animatronics that did that to him. Following the nights of the job, stranger things kept happening, event after event, getting more serious each time. It was until the fourth night of his job that things started to get interesting, but, he burnt down the place with his friend, hoping to forget what happened for good. This story of his, his boring life, came to an end not so long ago you see, he was brought down by the very one he thought he had gotten rid of so long ago. 4 months ago I think? It doesn't matter now, he's gone, and I have the power to do as I wish, too bad he couldn't save his brother and the stupid girl, I can't remember her name to be honest, I couldn't care less. What has he got against me? He has no motivation, no determination, no HOPE of stopping me. I can do whatever I want, and nobody can stop me. Not even that other girl, I don't know why I haven't been able to do anything about her, but I don't care. Roxas is dead, his friends and family are about to be gone, hell, I might even destroy this world for all I care, that girl in black has left me with a rather interesting way out… A way to another world, while I'm there, I'll be able to take over this other Roxas she has talked about… Now that's the type of revenge I could pull off. Nobody would even notice what is happening, he could be killing everyone and they would all think that he was the one actually doing, not someone corrupting him. Ah, it's brilliant. Darkness will definitely prevail over light, there's no one to stop me. You can't do anything either, you're just watching this all happen, you're enjoying this aren't you? Seeing Roxas and everyone else suffer. Those other worlds will suffer under my hand as well, you'll watch that as well, you'll watch them all die, over, and over, and over! Why are you still here anyway? Are you seriously going to watch all of them die? Are you a maniac? Well, if you were, I'd love for you to join me, but, I can't do that, your world is too far away after all. Maybe my darkness will find a way into your world one day, a mass genocide sounds nice. Who would be there to stop me?! NOTHING CAN STOP THE DARKNESS NOW! You're going to watch this world die, after that it will be nothing, you may be able to travel from world to world as you please, but you can't interact with it at all can you?"  
*Spywo1 types in review box: I want Roxas back in this world, it's sad without him and Xion.*  
"HOW ARE YOU STILL HERE? I HAVE THE CONTROL OVER THIS WORLD! YOU ARE MEANT TO BE WATCHING THIS HAPPEN, WATCH THE WORLDS YOU CREATED BE DESTROYED!"  
*I have the motivation and the hope that Roxas did not. I have the patience to create this world. The bravery to fight against what I created. The integrity to still be here, even though Roxas is gone. I have the perseverance to keep on going. The kindness to have let you be in this story. The want for justice against you. But… Most off all, I have the determination to still be here, even after you threaten to destroy my worlds. IS THIS WHAT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR?!*  
"And then Spywo1 was erased from existence."  
*Bu&*^t h#e refused. I have no physical form… You can't do any$%thing to me.*  
"HAHAHAHA are you so sure? You flickered there for a second."  
*As long as I have a connection… The determination, I can exist here. And since I don't have a physical form, you can't fight me.*  
"Then you'll just have to watch me erase this world! The darkness destroyed the world, once and for all."  
 **Destruction failed.  
** "How the? The darkness corrupted the world"  
 **Corruption failed.  
** *You will never be able to destroy this world while I'm still here, I have more power than you. I created characters into this world, I have their souls to use at any time! Roxas, Sora, Riku, Xion, Namine, Kairi, Hitari, Zach, and -! I may not have power over this story anymore… But I can still use the characters in the story! Roxas, I can upon you!"  
 **Roxas resonated into the world.  
** "Roxas was removed from the world."  
 **Error.  
** "Roxas was removed from the world!"  
 **Error!  
** "ROXAS WAS REMOVED FROM THE WORLD!"  
 **ERROR!  
***Can you not see that you can't win? I'm not even the one keeping these worlds together. I'm just an external entity, summoned here by the world keeper to stop you! Roxas, I give you the motivation to fight on!*  
 **Roxas summoned the keyblade, it the brightest it has ever been. His soul is full of motivation to defeat the darkness. He attacked the man… He stood and took the attack.  
** "OW! Darkness, give me power to defeat Roxas!"  
 _ **The power of hate… Was given to the man.  
**_ ***** Roxas, I give you the hope of the worlds!*  
 **Roxas received the power of hope, his keyblade gained more power. Using the power of Namine, he used a mixed magic attack on the man. The man could not dodge and took massive damage.  
** "DARKNESS! GIVE ME MORE POWER!  
 _ **Power granted.  
**_ *Roxas, I give you the power of patience!*  
 **Roxas received the power of patience, his keyblade gained more power. Using the power of Xion, he powered up the attacks of himself and Namine together, unleashing a powerful attack on the man.  
** "This… Is no problem. DARKNESS! I COMMAND YOU FOR MORE POWER!"  
 _ **Power granted, strength and resistance increased.  
**_ *Roxas, I give you of bravery!*  
 **Roxas received the power of bravery. The keyblade resonated a powerful light. Using the power of Riku, Roxas charged in with full force at the man, dealing a huge blow to him.  
** "Enough! DO YOU THINK I HAVE THE TIME FOR THIS! THOSE WATCHING RIGHT NOW PROBABLY HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN SEE THIS CONTINUE AGAIN AND AGAIN. DARKNESS! I COMMAND YOU FOR THE POWER OF THE UNIVERSE!"  
 _ **POWER OVERLOAD… POWER UNSTABLE… POWER GRANTED.  
**_ "Alright, Roxas, one more time. I grant you the powers of integrity, perseverance, kindness, justice, and determination!"  
 **Roxas received the powers of integrity, perseverance, kindness, justice, and determination. Using the combined powers of himself, Namine, Xion, Riku, Hitari, Kairi, Sora, -, and Zach, Roxas unleashed the keyblades second hidden power.  
** "You may have killed me for a moment… But there's still the other me in the other world, keeping me alive, as long as my memories exist in Xion as well, I'll be able to come back, no matter what!"  
"Heh… you think this could stop me, if you remember, I've already corrupted the other world right about now… Goodbye, see you soon Roxas."  
 **The darkness of the room dissipated, Roxas found himself in the hospital room, Xion still in the corner, and Sora asleep.  
** *My job here is done.*  
 **The keyblade was still glowing brightly, Roxas knew what he had to do.  
** "Alright, keyblade, send me back through time to when I first met Xion!"

Roxas watched the corner of the room, he had been doing that all day beside Sora. Sora was in hospital after their final work night in a restaurant. In the end, the building had been set alight by them due to a gas leak, well, the gas leak was called Axel. It had been four months since then and ever since then, he had been beside Sora everyday, watching him recover from that terrible night. He didn't like to think about it, the man that was in the building, hurting Sora. Sora's condition was very bad for the first month and he didn't wake up for a while, this was one of his lucid times where he could have a proper conversation with him. A girl in white used to come over everyday, but today was her last day, he didn't know her too well, or even her name, but they had spent a long time together over these past four months. Since it was her final day here, she gave him a small key to go with his key necklace he had received. Today was a crazy day for him though, but he'd rather forget it and spend his final moments of today before heading out with Sora. It was only a matter of time before he left, someone would come visit him and take him away from here. The corner continued to grow darker as the sun was setting, he was very familiar with this corner by now. He heard Sora yawn and lay back down beside him, he smiled slightly knowing that Sora would be okay and live a happy life. His vision while looking at the corner started to swirl a bit, and it grew darker. A girl in black then came walking through. He was expecting her, just on time as well.

"Roxas."

He continued to look at her, he knew her very well. Her name was Xion, he had met her only today, and only just now, but he knew her. The events of today led to this moment, the day he'd go and finally save himself.

"Roxas," she repeated, "I need you to come with me."

A smile grew on his face, reliving this moment was amusing for him, knowing what she was going to say.

"Roxas?"

He finally stood up and walked to her.

"Yeah, I'm coming, let's go Xi."

He'd never called her Xi before, but it felt nice to him, being able to call her that like they were truly friends and knew each other. She smiled and tried to hide it, he almost forgot that Roxas usually didn't do anything to make her smile like this, for her this was a dream. Together they stepped through the portal, Sora watching them as he knew that he probably wouldn't see Roxas again, but this was for the better. With Roxas gone, darkness no longer was in this world, it wouldn't try to come back either since he was going some place elsewhere, to another world, far from this one. It was sad, but he told him that he had an important task to complete and told him everything that had happened. Four months without being able to talk to him would've been hard for him, it would be for him if the tables were reversed. While he was sleeping though, he felt like he knew what was happening, like someone was speaking to him, a girl's voice. It was soft and gentle, always trying to explain the best she could. Always saying to him that Roxas would someday leave, but if he said no it would be worse off for everyone. The final moments of Roxas and Xion leaving were slow, and slightly painful, but he watched as they disappeared into the dark portal together.

And off those two went… To Twilight Islands.


End file.
